Thanks For Everything
by anime4eve
Summary: The Mekakushi Dan stumble upon a girl. Will she cause them trouble? Or will she give them the something special?


Athour Note: I don't own anything. Only my OC characters.

* * *

It was a boring day for the Mekakushi Dan. They were at the base doing nothing. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Momo. "Everyone!" She yelled, "I have tickets for you guys to go to my concert at the amusment park." She happily yelled giving all of them a ticket.

"Its going to be tomorrow!" She said leaving. "Well at least we won't be bored." Kano said. "I guess." Kido look at the ticket. Then everyone went back to doing nothing.

The next day everyone was outside the amusment park. "Lets go!" Kuno and Seto happily went inside. They walk to the place where Momo was going to have her concert. As they were walking Shintaro bump into someone making that person fall. "I'm sorry," He notice it was a girl, "Miss."

The girl was wearing a hoddie that look smiliars to Kido put her's was all black and she wore black jearns with boots. Her purple bangs covered her eyes with 2 strands of curly hair on each side of her head. He help her up. The girl nodded and left. "Strange girl." He said when she left.

When they got there Momo happily greeted them. "Hey guys." She smiled."I'm going to perform in 20 minutes so we guys can get something to eat if you want." "Momo-chan!" "Oh, they're calling me. Bye guys." She hurried off. "Man she sure is busy." Hibiya said.

"Yeah. Anyway lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Kano said leading the way to the closest food stand. About 15 minutes later the came back to the concert and sat down. The place was already filled with many people. Then the lights focused on Momo.

"Hey everyone." She yelled in the microphone. "You guys ready?" The aduience erupted in many people saying yes. "Lets get ready." She began to sing her eyes turning red.

_She has it!? _ As she was singing the last phrase someone from the aduience fell down from their seat straight down to the stage. "Ugg, my head." The person look at Momo. "You have it!" "Huh?" "You have the red eye's!" Momo look at the strange girl confused. _How does she know about the red eyes!?__  
_

"Thats it for today. Have a fun day everyone." The light went dark. When the lights came back on Momo and the strange girl were gone. Everyone began to leave. The Mekakushi Dan went to Momo's hair dresser room where she and the strange girl were.

"So do you have it!?" The strange girl ask. "Who are you?" Kido ask her. "She's the one I bump into." Shintaro said. "Ah, thank you for helping me up. I'm sorry I didn't thank at the time. I was in a hurry." She bowed. "No problem." "Back to my question. Do you all have the red eyes?" She ask.

"First tell us who you are?" Kido ask again. "Fisrt tell me if all of you guys have the red eyes?" Kido was starting to get pissed. "Seto use your ability." "But-" "Now!" "But if I use it then she'll know that we have the red eyes." He whispered to her. "Alright. Yes we do have the red eyes." Kido confessed, "Now who are you?"

"I'm Akumu." "Do you have the red eye's?" Kano ask her. "That doesn't matter. Do you know who is Tenjirou Tateyama?" "Yeah." "Take me to him." She commanded. "Why should we?" "Because I need to tell him something." "If you don't then." "No." Seto quickly covered her eyes even though they were covered by her bangs.

"Seems like you know." She smirk. "Whats wrong Seto?" Kido ask him. "Tell them. I dare you." Seto was under pressure. "Um, give me a second." He turned from his friends and quietly talk to Akumu. "You really wouldn't do that would you?" "Depends. Will you take me to where Tenjirou Tateyama is?" "Sure. But why do you want to see him so badly?"

"I have my reasons." Sighing he he walk to his friends. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take Akumu to Tenjirou." "Why?" They ask. "I'll explain when I came back." The two left. Out of worried and curosity the rest decided to follow them. They got to Tenjirou's place. "Well its here." "Thanks for taking me here." She walk in.

10 minutes later she back out angry. "Whats wrong?" Seto ask her."That bastard didn't tell me anything. He wasn't even afraid when I told him what I could have done to him. Ugg,. Might as well ask you and your friends." Akumu then heard a rustle in the bushes next to the place.

She walk to it finding the rest of the Mekakushi. "Hey." They all greeted. "I need you guys to tell me how you got the red eyes and what are they." "Why do you want to know." "I'll to you guys that after you tell me about the red eyes." Even though the Makaushi didn't really trush Akumu they told her since keep pestering them.

They told her all about their eye abilities and about about how they got them, and about the Heat Haze. "Oh I see." She said after they finish explaining. "DO you have the eye ability?" Hibiya ask. "Yeah. I do." She responed. "How did you get it and whats your ability?" Momo ask.

"How I got my ability? Well when I was 10, so 3 years ago I lived in a house where all my parents would reject my brother and I. They would always hit us even sometimes throw knivies at us. Since I was the oldest I would always protect my little brother. Then when we tried to escape my father found out and beat us to death. Then I woke up. I saw my brother next to me.

He had blood all over himself. Then I look at my father. Thats when my eye ability began to work. I have the Death eye. I can kill anyone in anyway I please. Being filled with rage I killed my father in a horrible way. Then I killed my mother. Then I ended up killing everyone that was inside the house.

In short I killed 20 people in total. After I did that I buried my brother somewhere far away from the house. I then relized that I killed 20 people and never use it again. I let my bangs grow out to cover my eyes so that I wouldn't use it anymore. Now I only say that I would use if I can't get my way. I use it to my advantage. But I won't actually kill anyone anymore."

"Oh that reminds me. I hve to go. See ya. I'll talk to you guys later." She ran off. "Should we follow her?" Kano ask. "Why?" "You never know what she might do? She look like she was in a hurry." The Mekakushi Dan decided to follow her to know what she was going to do.

They saw her go into a flower shop. Then come back outside with two boquets of flowers. Then they followed her to a step hill. "Hey Kido, Seto." The two turned to Kano. "Doesn't this path seem familiar to you guys?" He ask them. "Yeah. It does."

Then they entered a cemetry. Akumu walk around until she found the tombstone she was looking for. "Happy Birthday, Izumi." She place they boquet of blue flowers on the tomb. Then she place a boquet of pink flowers on the grave next to her brothers "And these are for you Ayano." Everyone was shock to hear Akumu someone they barely know say Ayano's name.

Especially Kido, Kano, Seto, and Shintaro. The four came out from where they were hiding and walk up to Akumu. "How do you know Ayano?" They ask her. "Huh? Did you follow me!?" The 4 look to were Akumu place the pink flowers and sure enough it was Ayano's grave. "How do you know Ayano?" They ask her again.

"How I know her? How do you know her?" "She was our friend. She died 3 years ago. Now how do you know her." "Well when I was burying my brother here a light came from her grave. Then she appeared. She told me her name and she said that she would look after him. Then she said their were people like me have the eye ability. She told me her fathers name. That's why I wanted to see him." She said.

"Really?" "Yeah." Seto turned his eyes red. "She isn't lying." He confirmed them. "Alright then," Kano began, "Since you already know so much about us, you have no choice but to join us." "Join what exactly?" "The Mekakushi Dan." He slyly smiled.

"Okay then." Akumu smirk, "I'll join. But under one condition. Stay out of my business when I say so. If you can do that I'll join." The Mekakushi Dan talk. "Okay. Welcome to the Mekakushi Dan." They smiled to her. "Glad to be part of it." She smiled back to them. "Hope we can be good friends."


End file.
